The use of and development of wireless communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Despite the vast improvements, wireless systems and devices still have distinct limitations. In particular, almost all wireless users have experienced a poor or inadequate signal environment in which a calling party and/or a receiving party are unable to carry on a conversation because of dropped calls, errors, unintelligible voice communications, dropped packets, and other similar results of a weak or poor signal.
A weak signal may result because of a geographic location, such as buildings and topography, inadequate signal strength or hardware, or a myriad of other factors that may or may not be controllable by the wireless service provider. Some wireless service providers are reluctant to allow their customers to roam to other wireless service providers because of increased costs, perception of poor coverage or poorly designed networks and systems. As a result, many wireless users experience poor wireless service based on the available settings, options, and software.